


[1 day to MidoTaka Week!] All I need is You

by ShadoWolf55



Series: MidoTaka Week 2017 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MidoTaka Week 2017, akamido-implied, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: ONE MORE DAY TO MIDOTAKA WEEK 2017!!Prompts are available at: midotakaweek2017.tumblr.comThis story has 2 chapters and probably one additional one, depends. Do support in the following week for more MidoTaka greatness! :)





	[1 day to MidoTaka Week!] All I need is You

He reached to pull the drawer and dipped his hand inside, pulling out a keychain given to him on his sixteenth birthday, just 2 years back. It was a basketball with a small carving of an owl and hawk within it. It didn’t look really nice, like one of those you could find at some souvenir shop. He knew this definitely was handmade, handmade with love for him. Everyone knew how much he didn’t really enjoy birthdays or didn’t really care if he received presents. Deeply, all he wanted was someone to care for him, to love him, to pick him up when someone decided to roughly push him away.

He didn’t have a happy childhood, it was more of an unloving and cold one. There was no one there for him, his parents didn’t care for him, he had no friends, neither did he have any siblings. All he had was himself. He knew right from the start his life was going to be pretty lonely with no one there to care for him.

His parents were not said to be the worst parents you could ever have, but they were horribly two-faced. His family name was a reputable one and he frequently saw guests streaming in through the front doors. In front of CEOs, philanthropists, even government officials who visited them, his parents managed to paint a picture of a very closely-knitted family filled with laughter and love. However, once the doors were closed and the guests were gone, everything would fall apart, his parents wouldn’t talk much to him and order to play by himself quietly. They were basically 3 people who didn’t love anymore.

At the age of 3, he stopped hoping for his parents to love him.

Once he was old enough to read and speak, his parents through him a mountain load of enrichment classes. He could barely breathe with the horribly tight schedule. Lesson after lesson to prepare him for elementary school, training after training to make him pick up a sports, and with it came high expectations to excel in everything he did. His parents never seemed to care for his wellbeing, to ask if he was coping well. All they wanted was for him to grow up to be polite, manly and recognised. They didn’t take him out for vacations, nor did they ever bring him to a funfair or theme park of that sort. He was confined to his room with book after book to complete. The only form of relaxation they allowed him was basketball so long as he kept up with his classes. He often wondered, they had the money, his parents were so filthy rich so why weren’t they caring for him like how rich men pamper their daughters and sons? Why was he so uncared for when he basically could have anything he wanted? Where was the love and care he yearned for. 

At the age of 5, he stopped caring.

In school, the children made fun of him, made fun of his looks, made fun of his intelligence, made fun of his family. They laughed at him him for being unusually tall, for having weird coloured hair and of all things, for wearing glasses at such a young age. They disliked how he did well in every mini-test, how he was the teacher’s pet, how he was so good at sports and ran faster than all of them. Yet, they laughed at his family, saying no matter how smart he was, no matter how fast he could run, no matter how many awards he could win, no one would ever love him. That his family didn’t care for him anymore. There wasn’t a day when he wasn’t bullied. His classmates would gang up against him, calling him names, kicking him and even stealing his belongings because he was ‘rich anyways he could just buy another one’. His teachers didn’t care if he was bullied, they didn’t care that some kids were beating up their model student. No one cared about him, no one stood up for him. One day, things went too far and he punched a boy, punched him straight at the face and the boy’s nose started bleeding badly.

The teachers were obviously none too happy about this. He was severely reprimanded and thankfully his parents were not called. He was made to apologise to the boy no matter how much he refused to say sorry to someone who had been beating him constantly every single day. Even his parents didn’t seem to care when he returned home one day with a dirtied shirt and broken glasses. At that age, bruises were plastered across his entire being and his parents didn’t he bother to give him medical attention all complain to the school. Instead, they reprimanded him for being to rough and getting involved in fights.

He wanted to scream, that it wasn’t his fault and that it was theirs, it was his parents fault that he was like this but he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t, that the shouldn’t because he would probably end up disowned.

At the age of 8, he stopped socialising.

He kept to himself the entire day, ignoring any comment the elementary school children would make about him. He only answered the teacher’s questions when he was asked to, he continued putting in a lot of effort in his work and tests. The children mocked him, called him arrogant and stuck up but he didn’t care. The only joy he had was returning home to go to the basketball court where he could play the sport he loved till the sky turned black. He started off with basic movements, lay ups, free throws and simple 2 pointer shots. In his 5th grade, his class was playing a friendly game of basketball during physical education. It was then when he made his first 3 pointer and realised how much attention he attracted. In his 6th grade, his classmates tried to be more friendly with him and invited him for mini-basketball games. He would not refuse to play with them but he didn’t hold much conversations with them. He would just give a simple yes or no and didn’t even care when they asked him for a more specific answer. He was long pass the stage of even bothering to hold a conversation with anyone.

Naturally, he graduated from elementary school with top scores and made it to Teiko Junior High School where he found more people of his kind. His parents had made it really clear to him when he first joined the basketball team there, that he was expected to do exceptionally well in basketball and his studies, that basketball was not a reason for his grades to drop. He didn’t know what else to do but to agree. It took him a couple of years but he realised, the only way to thank his parents for whatever they have done (which wasn’t much if you actually counted) was to graduated successfully into a prestigious university and being a renowned surgeon in a reputable hospital.

At the age of 12, he just simply went cold and focused.

He never had friends till he entered Junior High. Pretty much no one liked him, even the guy who invited him to play basketball with them. He was pretty sure they only asked him because of his shooting abilities. He never felt more welcomed in his entire life when he met the first string Teiko Basketball Club members. It was feeling he never experienced before, being around people of similar kind, being around people where he could probably hold conversations with. However, his cold nature prevented him from making friends with them only until they grew closer did he bother to have lunches with them, did he bother to have them over at his house.

At the age of 12, he started caring again.

He felt himself slowly warming up with the members, especially Akashi who he could work especially well with. Then, Kuroko showed up and despite he hating the shadow so much, he actually respected the ‘Phantom 6th player’ for his abilities. Everything went well and he could say 7th grade was the best year of his life. They won the National tournaments and he even achieved the top 2 position in the entire school for his academic results, with the 1st position naturally given to Akashi Seijuro. 

His parents were not happy with his results, no matter how proud he felt. “How could you lose to that Seijuro boy? Do you know that the Akashi’s are our greatest opponents in the business world? If you lose to Seijuro now, what do you think will happen if we hand over our business to you? You will outright lose to their company and destroy everything we have built.”

“But Father, I tried really hard.”

“NOT HARD ENOUGH! NOW GET LOST! GET OUT OF HERE! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE UNTIL YOU BEAT AKASHI SEIJURO!” His father had roared at him and his mother just glared. That very moment he knew, he knew that no matter how much he tried, he would never be good enough, that there would always be someone else he would lose to, be compared to and his parents would just yell at him to put in more effort.

As the door closed, he heard his father scream a few words that just broke him utterly.

“Good-for-nothing boy, we spent all our money on a boy that wasn’t meant to be alive.”

At the age of 12 and a half, he just broke.

So there was the truth. He wasn’t meant to be here, to be alive and breathing. After digging up as much information as he could, he realised that his entire life was an accident, a lie, just the product of two foolish teenagers who got drunk.

What a life he had been living, believing that some day his parents would love him. Why they haven’t divorced or even, why they had even married remained a wonder to him. Yet, he knew, that because of all this, there was an impending doom that would either weaken him or strengthen him.

As the new year started, things took a turn for him. Akashi, who was now the captain confessed to be madly in love with him, to which he accepted the love confession. As the weeks went by, the whole school knew how the both of them were a package and didn’t even seem to be bothered that they were both males and that they had kissed before. It must be because this was Akashi he was dating, the President of the Student Council and the Captain of the Teiko Basketball Club. He realised how much in common he had with Akashi, how they both enjoyed playing Shogi although he never won a game, how they both enjoyed shopping for exclusive, premium tea and how they enjoyed playing basketball. Their families were similar in nature, rich and well-known with high expectations piled up on their shoulders.

At the age of 13, he started to love.

It all started with a simple argument between his parents that turned into a 2-hour long fight filled with tears, screams and slamming of doors. He just hid in his room, earphones plugged in as he read a book. Things just did not get better at Teiko either, Haizaki decided to leave and as he heard, threw his shoes into the incinerator. The next week, his parents fought again over what he didn’t care. All he wanted was for them to make up and provide him with a much needed peace. As May approached, Aomine stopped coming for practice, Kuroko looked absolutely broken and his parents just didn’t seem to think that he existed anymore. He was basically an invisible wall which they didn’t notice, just a ghost sitting at the table, scooping up a scoop of rice and picking up vegetables with his chopsticks. Invisible. Just a ghost.

Murasakibara started complaining about how much he didn’t want to practice. Kise wasn’t really interested in doing his best anymore since Aomine wouldn’t come for practice. Kuroko just vanished and no matter how much effort he put in, it was pretty clear Aomine had said nasty things to the teal-haired boy. His parents’ relationship were not any better either. They fought about every single thing, about the taste of the tea, the position of a specific book, even who should deserve to sleep in the bed since they stopped sleeping together. He found it annoying and ridiculous, that people of that age were so petty and pretty much useless. He ridiculed at their childish behaviour but no matter how much he disliked them, he really didn’t have much a choice. 

Everything just started falling apart before the championships. 

Murasakibara had challenged Akashi to a one-on-one and to the club’s surprise, he was leading 4-0, one point away from victory. He could see a strange look in Akashi’s face when suddenly, the tables just turned and Akashi ended up winning the challenge. Because of that, he changed completely. For one thing, he started addressing them by their given names, not ‘Kise’ but ‘Ryota’. A week after the change, the entire team just broke apart. He had no idea what to do and just continued training by himself, shot after shot with precise accuracy till he decided to do a half court shot that ended up flawless and perfect.

Following that, his parents filed for a divorce in court and expectedly, neither of his parents wanted to keep him. They had argument after argument about who should take him in before the court decided that he will just live alone from them on. Disgusted as much as he was, he realised that this arrangement might just as well suit him the best. His father, out of generosity left him half of their family’s fortune, along with the house and everything in their property. 

“I’m sorry son, that you had to go through all this. You know, life just isn’t easy, get yourself a nice lady and a nice life. We’ll meet again.”

The 7th July was meant to be a joyous occasion for him. No matter how much he hated birthdays, at least, his parents would take him out on that day to an extravagant place for a family dinner. It wasn’t much but at least he had a chance to go out and see the world. His teammates would give him gifts, or rather, they were supposed to. Even if there was practice that day, half the people had just seemingly vanished it was just him and Kise there alone. Kise had wished him a ‘Happy Birthday’ and given him a present but that was all. The 7th July was the very day his parents signed the official papers, when they packed up and left the house. The 7th July was the very day Akashi broke up with him over the phone, saying that their relationship would just hinder the team’s performance, that it was ‘everyman for himself’ and that ‘teamwork wasn’t crucial anymore’.

That very moment, he didn’t know what to feel or how to feel anymore. All he knew was that the world was heartless, to make him break up with Akashi on his birthday. He didn’t want to cry, he was a man, he should not be sadden by the sudden change in events, but he couldn’t suppress the feelings welling up inside him and let loose a single tear.

Drop by drop, sob by sob, he hid in his room and hugged his knees to his chest, letting the tears stream down his face and drench his clothes. He was left alone, no parents, no friends, no Akashi who would comfort him. He cried out for someone to just pick him up but no one came to answer his cries for help. He wanted to know why, why that there were so many people in the world but no one ever came to help him, why he was just left alone to deal with his own problems, why he was so…

Alone.

At the age of 14, he stopped loving, he stopped caring, he stopped hoping. He was done with the world, the cruel, cold-hearted world had nothing to offer except pain, torture and more pain. Cruel like his parents, cruel like his teammates, cruel like Akashi.

He never smiled again, he didn’t really enjoy the basketball matches anymore. When the time came for them to graduate, he didn’t even have anything to say to his then former teammates. He had no feelings anymore, all he knew was that he had to look forward and move towards that direction. Friends were just a distraction, a confusion to his heart. Love was a horrible thing, all it did was mess up his mind, make him crave for more but leave him in the pits of darkness the next moment.

Now that he had left Junior High school all behind, for better or for worse, he went ahead to join Shutoku High School. He didn’t expect to enjoy school life anymore than he enjoyed Teiko, neither did he care if people just talked about him behind his backs. Without Akashi there anymore, he could easily top the level even if it meant separating himself from the rest of the students.

He didn’t care anymore. There was no point in trying to care, to hope, to love again when it would only push him back into the ground, to shatter his heart that he took so long to rebuild.


End file.
